Faking Love
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: We're dating, but we've never had sex. We're getting married, but we're not actually in love with each other. This arrangement was something that was a temporary solution, a way to get Harvey's mother off his back about settling down with a nice girl. We didn't expect, though, our lies to continue growing and growing until one day I'm no longer Mike Ross; I'm Mike Specter.


Faking Love

**Disclaimer: I do legally own this song. **

It was just an ordinary day for me

Everything was going the same way like every day

But then you called me into your office, said it was me you needed to see

I didn't know just how much my life would change with what you were going to say

/Breathe/

You were my knight in shining armor

My savior, the one who saved me from the dark inside me

You're a real good charmer

Someone that I hope to one day be

You were the one who changed my life for good

Guess that's why I said yes and understood

/Breathe/

Baby you know just as well as I do

That this relationship isn't real

Baby I know just like you

That love isn't how you feel

Baby it looks like our lies, our pretty little lies

Have finally caught up with us today

Baby it looks like we're going to need a new disguise

Our old one, the one that showed us, isn't going to portray

Baby we need to realize that if we don't stop soon

Everything will come crashing down

Baby we're going to need a new tune

One that won't come crashing to the ground

Baby you know that this isn't real love

And all that we're doing is

Faking love

/Breathe/

I need your help to get my mother of my back

That's what you told me

And I agreed even though there were certain parts I lacked

I agreed because we were a team, because we were a "we"

I just never expected our lies to go this far

I never expected to be here with your last name replacing mine

(Replacing mine)

/Breathe/

Baby you know just as well as I do

That this relationship isn't real

Baby I know just like you

That love isn't how you feel

Baby it looks like our lies, our pretty little lies

Have finally caught up with us today

Baby it looks like we're going to need a new disguise

Our old one, the one that showed us, isn't going to portray

Baby we need to realize that if we don't stop soon

Everything will come crashing down

Baby we're going to need a new tune

One that won't come crashing to the ground

Baby you know that this isn't real love

And all that we're doing is

Faking love

/Breathe/

I never expected any of this to happen to me

I never expected to get caught up our lie

I never expected to get lost in this sea

I never expected to fall for you this high

/Breathe/

I never expected I'd end up loving you

I never expected wanting more than just a fake

I never expected to see this through

I never expected this to be like a cake

/Breathe/

Baby you know just as well as I do

That this relationship isn't real

Baby I know just like you

That love isn't how you feel

Baby it looks like our lies, our pretty little lies

Have finally caught up with us today

Baby it looks like we're going to need a new disguise

Our old one, the one that showed us, isn't going to portray

Baby we need to realize that if we don't stop soon

Everything will come crashing down

Baby we're going to need a new tune

One that won't come crashing to the ground

Baby you know that this isn't real love

And all that we're doing is

Faking love

/Breathe/

Baby we're just faking, faking love

Baby we're just faking, faking love

Baby we're just faking, faking love

Baby we're just faking, faking love

(Faking love)

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Author Note): So, this is my second attempt at Marvey (yes people MARVEY, as in Harvey x Mike slash). This story won't be updated for a long time (I have a lot of stories that need updating, the most prominent being "Dirty Little Secret" and "Drunken Miracle"), so please be patient when regarding this story. Please review! Even if it's just a song, please tell me what you think! Thanks 3**

**With love,**

**LYF666**


End file.
